One By One
by purpleness
Summary: A collection of one shots about the characters from Harper's Island. WILL contain slash :B Will mark as complete even if I add more later. Note: strong language; won't mark chapters for such. You're warned.
1. Coping: SullyCal Preslash

_**Title:**__ Coping  
__**Pairing:**__ Christopher Sullivan / Cal Vandeusen  
__**Rating:**__ G  
__**Warnings:**__ Pre-slash? lul idk_

_**Summery:**__ Sully and Cal help each other cope with death. Their own deaths, that is._

The chill rushing over his body caused him to shudder noticeably. He would have wrapped his arms around himself, but he couldn't find himself able to move. Surprisingly, this didn't bother him. It soothed him. The ache in his chest was gone; there was no need to be afraid anymore. No need to be afraid.

The sound of a far-off voice's presence occurred to him, but he just lay there. Why do anything standing, if you can lie? His eyes remained closed. The voice was getting louder, closer, clearer. He remembered it, to some extent. The image of someone standing on their own, separated from the group. Why wouldn't they talk to him? He was an outsider.

He recognized this person. He bonded with this person. Another wave of ice hit him as he regained feeling in his limbs. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned as the illumination from everywhere struck him at once. He felt dizzy. He felt helpless. All he could do was bring his hands to his eyes and moan in agony as the brightness enveloped him.

A shadow broke through the intense shine, like a cookie cutter taking a piece out of the sun. He felt a moment of relief, before he realized who it was that was shielding him from going blind. His mouth opened barely, and he croaked out a weak, "Cal?"

The form grinned at him and pulled a lock of blonde hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear in such a feminine way, that if he hadn't been so numb, he may have laughed. "Hey there, Sully."

Sully reached up and rubbed his eyes. There is no way. There is no way he was talking to a dead guy. He'd seen with his own two eyes, Cal, poor, helpless Cal, being impaled through the neck by Wakefield and tossed over the side of the bridge. There was no fucking _way_ that he survived that. Even if somehow he'd survived the stab, Chloe had fallen right after him, plummeting most certainty to her death. And even if he'd some how survived both of those seemingly fatal things, he'd landed facedown in the water. And not moved. One way or another, the dude was _dead_.

"Cal… how are you… where did you… you…" Christopher Sullivan was speechless. What do you say to a dead guy? Usually, nothing, as you don't exactly get the chance to talk to them too often. But if you did, it probably would be along the lines of, "What the _fuck_ are you doing alive?"

Cal apparently found this incredibly humorous, because he roared with laughter, falling over on his back from his crouch over his friend. Tears streamed from his eyes, his shoulders shook violently and his cheeks tinged pink from the lack of oxygen.

Sully found none of this funny.

Once Cal had regained his composure, he sat, cross-legged across from the still spread-eagle Sully. "What am I doing alive? Same as you, I should think," He said.

"… What are you talking about? You got killed, dude!"

Cal fell silent. He mulled this over, then looked over at his friend, face a bit pale. Considering he was like, a ghost, this wasn't all that alarming to Sully. "…I… I _what_?"

He didn't know. How could he not know? _If I'd gotten a sword-thing shoved through my esophagus, I think _I'd_ know. _"Wakefield. He… he got you." Sully breathed, making Cal's face tinge and unhealthy green.

"No… No he didn't. He… we were running from him… and then I just… I blacked out… then I woke up here!" He gestured around himself, and Sully had the chance to see where they were. A very woody area, like the forest on the island.

"Cal. I hate to tell you this, buddy, but he caught up with you… and when Chloe was climbing over the fence, he grabbed you and…" White hot flashes crossed his vision as he recalled that moment he saw the killer's grip clamp down on Cal's shoulder. He at known at that moment, it was all over for the poor guy.

Cal's face was in his hands. He shook his head, absolutely horrified. Sully could feel for him. "Look…" He sat up and leaned over, taking a hold of his collar with one hand. He lightly pulled the fabric over the other man's shoulder, reveling a puncture wound going straight through his chest under his collarbone. It looked just like a scar, now, but a wound nonetheless.

Cal parted his fingers to look at the indicated area and whimpered, slapping his hands back over his eyes. Sully watched him breath almost silent 'no's to himself, his entire body shaking. The convulsive shudders made way for sobs, and Sully felt his heart plummet into his stomach. Oh man. Of all the people for the guy to break down in front of, it had to be insensitive Sully, who couldn't comfort someone if his life depended on it?

The man bit his lip. What to say to console a dead guy? There isn't too much you_ can_ say, if truth be told. 'Now you have the rest of forever to do whatever you want!' Not gonna help. "Hey, look, Cal… um, don't cry, okay? It's gonna be fine."

"Fine? _Fine_! How is this _fine_?!" Cal glared down at him, wrenching his shoulder out of Sully's grasp. Great. Now he was going through the spectrums of emotion. "This isn't fine! Why are you so calm, anyway! _We're dead_!"

Sully frowned. Now he was being ridiculous. "_I'm_ dead? No I'm not. _You're_ dead."

"You must be too! If I'm dead and we're both here, that would automatically make _you_ dead!"

"No, I'm just seeing your ghost. Even look, Henry's right h-"

Where's Henry?

"Henry's right…?"

"Um, _somewhere_ … around here…"

"Sully, look."

"What?"

"You're bleeding."

Sully's blood ran cold as he stared down at his shirt. Small spots of red began disturbing the otherwise perfectly pristine white sweater he couldn't remember ever putting on. Or owning, for that matter. Soon the spots began to grow, spread. A single trickle of blood ran from under his shirt and onto his jeans. It didn't hurt. He didn't feel it.

"Here, let me see." Cal took his shoulder and forced him to lie down. Sully didn't fight it. The dude was a doctor, anyway. He watched as the suspicious sweater was rolled up to his chest and the other grimaced. "Jeez. I don't know what to tell you… I'd say it was fatal… but, you know…" he glanced down at his friend and shrugged sheepishly.

Sully stared at him a few times, almost taking comfort in his shy smile. But didn't. "I'm… I'm _dead_? B-but… I… who got me?" he tried desperately to remember what happened before he arrived here. He was walking with Henry through the forest, heading to the marina to be picked up by the coast guard. What was Henry saying? It was all fuzzy, such a blur…

'I'd be pretty pissed too if I was lied to all my life.'

_Henry_.

No.

Fucking.

_Way._

His _best friend_. His best fucking friend, Henry Dunn, killed him. That must have been what it was. Who else could it have been? He just… didn't want to think about it. He stared back at Cal who was giving him a very sympathetic look. "Um, Sully… if it makes you feel better, I'm dead too."

Sully blinked a few times. He had really just said that. That's what he wanted to comfort him with. The chuckle bubbling from the back of his throat couldn't be stopped, and soon he was leaning over his lap, laughing hysterically. Even Cal realized how stupid it sounded after a minute, and had begun laughing along with him.

Being dead sucked. But if he had to choose one thing to do with the rest of eternity, laughing with Cal Vandeusen was sure near the top of his list.


	2. Observations: SullyCal Slash

_**Title:**__ Observations  
__**Pairing:**__ Christopher Sullivan / Cal Vandeusen  
__**Rating:**__ G  
__**Warnings:**__ fluff 3_

_**Summery:**__ Maggie is a very observant woman._

Maggie knew everything that happened at her Candlewick.

She didn't have any of those fancy security cameras, nor any microphones. The walls of the old building spoke to her, and only her. She was a pretty wise woman to begin with, but a little help once in a while was nice.

She had her suspicions at once. The first time she rested her sights on his sensitive eyes, bright smile, long, well kept hair, thin, dainty fingers, and most of all, his light, airy voice. The type of man that you only saw around other men of that same description.

About the other, however, she was less sure. His eyes were cold and reserved, his smile rare and forced, hair short and over processed (she could tell this with just a glance), thick, callused fingers, and rough, masculine voice. The type of man you only saw with beautiful, loose women.

It didn't take her long to put two and two together. The shy smiles, over exaggerated gestures allowing their hands to brush followed by hasty apologies, glances missing one another by barely a second. No, Maggie didn't miss much.

She seemed to be the only one seeing these obvious signs, however. The wedding was coming up soon, and everyone had busied themselves with preparations. Everyone but the two.

She wouldn't deny – if you asked her, that is – what she noticed.

She'd tell you how when their eyes met, even she would feel the sparks from way across the room. The smaller would glance away at once, his face tingeing an endearing pink, but the larger of the two would keep the gaze for several seconds after. The smile that worked it's way across his features was not the forced grimace he usually displayed, but a slowly spreading grin, reaching his eyes, baring his teeth. Only when his attention was called for did he look away from the object of his affection.

This attraction was one Maggie knew.

Ah, young love.


	3. Go Crazy: DannyBooth Preslash

_**Title:**__ Go Crazy  
__**Pairing:**__ Danny Brooks / Joel Booth [implied Sully / Cal]  
__**Rating:**__ K-ish?  
__**Warnings:**__ Swears and implied naughtiness x3_

_**Summery:**__ Coming out to your best friend shouldn't be this hard. (Partially Inspired by the U2 song "I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight", also Danny's ring tone :D)_

His actual smile was gorgeous. So bright, crinkling his eyes. This was the smile at Danny had once been in love with, this genuine happiness.

Henry had been very accepting of his feelings. It was probably the best rejection he'd ever gotten, he'd smiled and they talked about it, and he politely refused, but thanked him several times for telling him his feelings. If anything, it had brought them closer together. However, coming out to Malcolm and Sully hadn't been as easy.

Malcolm, a bit more open-minded then their blonde friend, had been stunned at first. Who wouldn't have been? Danny didn't seem to be the stereotypical gay. It had taken them a few days of uncomfortable avoidance and silence for him to get comfortable with the idea, when the tactless question and answer sessions begun to spring up. 'Have you ever had a crush on me? What about Sully? Henry? … O-oh.' Yes, _that_ had been a fun conversation.

His experience with telling Sully hadn't been nearly as easy. First was the denial, the blonde simply refused to believe that the man he'd known since college was gay. Once he accepted it, he was angry. How dare he not tell him the second he realized it! How dare he not be the first to know! When he got bored of being angry, he just moped. Moped for a _long_ time.

Booth… Booth was different. Booth was sensitive. Booth was caring. Booth was… much too important to him. _Much_, much too important. How was he supposed to tell him? This was something that would either separate the two beyond repair, or bring them together like never before. That was a big leap, and one he wasn't sure he could manage. So why not stay on his own side? He was fine with Booth thinking what he did. Not like it really made a difference, it wasn't as though it should matter to Booth what he was into.

Oh, but it mattered to Danny. It mattered that he knew. Why? How else were they supposed to live happily ever after together if he didn't even know there was even a possibility?

So they day came. The day he'd practically marked on his calendar as the day he would tell Joel Booth he was gay. The whole bit about liking him as more than a friend (or as the group's pet hamster, as Sully would affectionately put it.) could wait.

He picked up his cell phone. He stared at it for a long time. A long, _long_, time. Flipping it open with his thumb, he began to dial Booth's number. He only got to the third digit before flipping it closed again and laying back on his bed. Why was this so hard? He opened the contacts on his phone and frowned when he saw Booth's. He continued to scroll, and when he got to the end, it jumped back to the first name – Joel Booth.

Damn him for sorting everything alphabetically.

Did he really want to sacrifice all those things that telling him would put in danger? Those shy smiles he received after comforting him. The sudden giggles to break tension during a sad part in a movie. The shrill scream obtained after coming up behind him and grabbing his shoulders. Are those things he wanted to give up for something that may never work out?

At that moment, a song depicting the exact predicament he was in began to blast from the speaker on his phone.

'_She's a rainbow and she loves the peaceful life, she knows I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight_…'

"Hullo?"

"Call him."

"Henry?"

"Call him, Danny. Right now."

"How do you know I haven't already? For all you know you just called me in the middle of the best get-together sex ever. Say 'hi', Booth."

"Danny, call him."

"I don't want to."

"If you don't, I will."

"Sully – ?!"

"Look, dude. As disturbing as an image as that was, we're all here for you."

"Mal –… Jesus, Henry! Why would you four-way call me?"

"Because. Come on, just do it."

"Good bye."

"Da – "

_Click_.

…

'_She's a rainbow and she loves the peaceful life, she knows I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight_…'

No, Henry, he will not pick up. But the phone continued to ring.

'_There's a part of me, chaos that's quiet. And there's a part of you, that wants me to riot_…'

He glanced at the screen.

_Shit_.

"H-hullo?"

"Hi, Danny? Um, Sully just texted me to call you. What's up?"

"B-Booth. Um. I have to tell you something, bro."

"'Kay, shoot."

"… err."

"Danny?"

Fucking _Sully_.

"Yeah, I'll… call you back. Don't go anywhere, alright?"

"Um, okay."

_Click_.

_Beep-beep_.

_Riiiinggg… riiiiinggggg_…

"Hello?"

"Su – _Cal_?"

"Yes, this is Cal. Um, Sully's … _indisposed_ at the moment. What is it?"

"… Uh, can you put him on? Or is he like…"

"Oh, no, he can talk. One sec."

…

"This had _better_ be pretty fucking good here, dude."

"What's got you all upset?"

"I'm in the middle o – h-hang on a second, I – hnnngg…"

"…Sully?"

"S-shit, that's… _good_…"

Danny's eyes grew wide. He wasn't seriously doing this right now. He was _not_ having sex while on the phone. That's just… creepy. And awkward. And honestly… wait.

"…You… are you… with _Cal_?"

"Wh-what?"

"…You _fag._"

"Like you can talk!"

"Whatever, dude." The grin, he hoped, was evident in his words, and that's what made Sully all the more angry.

"You're a hypocr – "

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun with your boyfriend, Juliet."

"For the record, I am most defiantly Rom – " _click_.

So, Sully was batting for the other team. Batting for the other team and taking his time to check out the catcher, it seemed. He figured that ruining anything that his friend had going at the time was punishment enough for texting Booth on him. Now the only problem was getting up the courage to call him back.

He was pretty much back at square one. Putting the phone on vibrate, he stared at the screen of his phone for another twenty minutes, before groaning and throwing the phone up in the air. He felt the vibrations of an incoming call every time he caught it, but really didn't feel like talking to anyone. The person called once… twice… three times…

Soon he rolled his eyes, caught it and went to shut the phone off, when he noticed a video tape icon in the corner of the screen, signaling a new voicemail. He assumed it was from Sully, to bitch at him about whatever he screwed up with Cal, but he needed a laugh, so he dialed the inbox number and listened.

"Hey, Danny, it's Booth. Right now it's about ten after five, you said you were going to call me back, but you never did. So, uh, Henry told me that I should go over to your house? I dunno. I'm going to head over there now, but you can call me if like, that's not okay with you. So… see you soon? Bye."

_Fuck_.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, __**fuck**_.

The head rush as he leapt off the bed and sprinted down the hall marred his depth perceptive slightly, and he collided with an open door. He wasn't really surprised when he landed hard on his back, staring up at the ceiling stupidly. What did surprise him, however, was the phone beginning to buzz in his hand. He picked up without even looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Danny? Hey, I'm, um, outside. Did you get my message? About Henry?"

"Um, yeah. I'll buzz you in."

Flipping the phone closed, he closed his eyes tightly and covered his face with his hands. This was the moment of truth. The defining moment. The moment that would change his life. He just didn't know if he was ready.

Standing, he brushed himself off and turned to the buzzer on the wall beside him. He pressed down on the button and took a deep breath as he heard the door opening slowly behind him. "Hey, Danny."

"Hey Booth. Sit down. I have to talk to you."


	4. I Kissed a Girl: ChloeTrish Femslash

_**Title:**__ I Kissed A Girl  
__**Pairing:**__ Chloe Carter / Trish Wellington  
__**Rating:**__ K+  
__**Warnings:**__ Lady/Lady sexiness_

_**Summery: **__She never meant to let it get that far._

What had she done?

Trying to absorb all the information the setting was thrusting upon her, the blonde stared down at her friend. What had she done. It's one thing to kiss a friend of the cheek, but full on the lips? With _tongue_? _In front of her fiancée_? She stared down into those chocolate brown eyes, brimming with confusion and surprise. Trish mouthed senseless exclamations at her like a fish out of water.

Chloe looked up at Henry. Henry looked back at Chloe. He didn't look angry. He looked betrayed. He looked … hurt. The woman's heart plummeted. What had she _done_? _Why_ would she kiss the engaged Trish Wellington at all, let alone one of the nicest guys ever, and her _fiancée_. Her fiancée! What was she thinking?

The men didn't seem to mind this at all, however. They were having their own little celebration over this, as she anticipated any man would. Any man other than Henry and Cal, that is.

Oh, _Cal_.

His eyes were cold as stone, shoulders squared back, jaw set hard. He seemed to be fighting back tears, not that anyone but she could tell. He was her Cal, of course she knew. They knew each other far too well. That's why he knew this wasn't a spur of the moment meaningless kiss, this was something Chloe had wanted for a long time. Something she needed more than him. He turned and walked soundlessly out of the Cannery, followed soon by a very concerned looking Sully.

What had she _done_?


	5. I Want to Swim Away: SullyCal Slash

_**Title:**__ I Want to Swim Away  
__**Pairing:**__ Christopher Sullivan / Cal Vandeusen  
__**Rating:**__ T for implications of possible suicide? Idk.  
__**Warnings:**__ angsttttt DD:_

_**Summery: **__Cal believes he isn't worth being spared. Sully sets him straight. (Inspired by Blue October's "Into The Ocean")_

What was there to be said? He wasn't worth what he'd been spared. Those who'd found their death in the eyes of John Wakefield over the last few days were much more deserving of life than he, a lowly man of no real significance. Staring out at the water to see the boat he'd once relied on for survival to be absent, he felt his lungs shrink. How he wished this fear, this _terror_, to be over with. To just feel the relief of death, not having to rip his hair out over hopes of saving himself.

The other man's eyes were on him. He could feel it. He had no desire to hear his scorn, his disappointment in his failure. He himself felt it. All the weight of the crushed hopes of his comrades, his _friends_. No. They couldn't be called that. They never appreciated him. Why should they? There wasn't much he had to offer that could be of any use. He was awkward, anti-social. He'd rather follow Chloe around like a lost puppy then make any connections for himself. He lowered his head, staring hard into the abyss below the two men. Desperation consumed him and before he knew what he was doing, he'd climbed over the metal fence with one hand, and stood on the edge of the cliff that cut off into the water.

He had to do it. One step and the horror would be over. The feeling of being swallowed alive by a man he himself had never seen, but feared more than anything. He lifted his foot; feeling out into the empty air before him and a feeling of bliss overcame him. He would do it. He would _win_. He would beat the panic. He would awaken from this nightmare in a place better than where he began.

"What the fu – Cal, _no_!"

He didn't understand. He could never understand. The ecstasy he'd soaked himself in melted away as a foreign grip met his skin, holding tightly his arm, wrenching him back against the unforgiving steel fence. The freezing material pressing against his body brought back the feeling of his helplessness, he made an attempt at escape, wriggling away. The grasp held true, refusing to let him to his death, his place of beauteous release.

"Let me go, Sully! I can't do this anymore!"

How he envied the taller man's will to live. He wished he had the desire to continue this wasteful existence in which he survived. Their eyes met, that feeling of connection he'd never before experienced. The other man's optics were soft, meaningful. He almost considered them caring. But how could anyone really care for him?

"Cal… come back over the fence. It's going to be okay."

He barely thought as he turned and lifted his leg back over steel barrier. Before he could register what he experienced at that moment, arms were around him. They held him firmly, refusing to let him leap to what previously may have been the only thing he desired. Lips were brought to his, and suddenly, this was what he craved. They separated slowly, making that connection once more.

"… Do you promise?"

"Nothing will happen to you. I swear."

"… Thank you, Sully. _Thank you_."


	6. I Fake A Smile: SullyCal Slash

_**Title:**__ I Fake A Smile  
__**Pairing:**__ One sided Christopher Sullivan / Cal Vandeusen  
__**Rating:**__ K  
__**Warnings:**__ angstttttttt. D: poor Sully_

_**Summery:**__ Inspired by the Taylor Swift song, "Teardrops On My Guitar"._

I obsess over them. It's true, anyone would tell you the same. How can you not? They're charming, gorgeous, graceful people, and fate has been good to them. They were successful, had love in abundance, could melt your heart with a smile… or maybe that was just him.

He's the one I truly want. Those big brown eyes that just light up when you take the time to use his name – _acknowledge him_ – it's _killing_ me. I wish to be the smile on his lips every time she takes his hand. I want nothing more than to be the wind blowing through his hair. My life would be complete if I could be the blush warming his cheeks when she compliments him.

Why is it that you get choked up at the worst time? Sitting around the table on the porch of the Candlewick, Taylor Swift ghosting softly about us. They sat on the other side of the porch from Danny, Malcolm, Booth and I, but I felt as nervous as if he were sitting beside me.

"He says he's so in love. He's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows. He's all I think about at night. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do…" Booth mumbles along with the lyrics to this sappy-as-shit song. This earns an endearing smile from Danny, and he slips an arm around the meeker man's waist as they play poker.

I'm jealous of them, really. Not as though you couldn't tell. I wish that I had the gall to do something like that, to swallow my pride and do something about my little Henry-proclaimed 'crush'. The song drifting over the sound of the conversation held by the others intruded my thoughts. "She better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes, And know she's lucky 'cause… He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do. So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light, I'll put his picture down, and maybe get some sleep tonight…"

"Hey, Sully. Sully, are you okay, man?" Torn from the song's spell, I realize my vision has become very watery. The tears, thank God, haven't yet spilled over, until… fuck, I blinked. A single drop rolls down my cheek and I lower my head, covering my eyes with my hand.

"Fine." My voice quivers and I stand. "I'm going for a walk." I inform them, standing and heading down the stairs before I can be stopped. I catch his eye as I pass, his face concerned. He goes to stand and pursue me, but _she_ puts a hand on his knee and gives him a quick shake of the head to halt him. He looks back at me and then back to the game he was playing.

How I _wish_ he would come after me.


	7. Ask Me If I Love Him: SullyCal Slash

_**Title:**__ Ask Me If I Love Him  
__**Pairing:**__ Christopher Sullivan / Cal Vandeusen  
__**Rating:**__ K  
__**Warnings:**__ less angst this time, more fluff._

_**Summery:**__ Follow up to "I Fake A Smile". The first part's inspired by Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie", then I started listening to Selena Gomez and I got… um, way off-track… xD so idk if you wanna call it a song fic anymore… enjoy?_

Watching him exit the porch, I inwardly whimper. Chloe told me he wasn't the type to show his emotions, he was just brick wall with a nice face. He wasn't worth worrying my pretty little head over. As my best friend, she really did know best most of the time. However, this wasn't true, obviously. Even though I was probably the only person who saw that tear; that look of desperation in his eyes as he passed, I know. I know that Christopher Sullivan does indeed have a heart under that thick, proud shell of his. And I wanted to take another chip out of it.

After about a minute of inner monologue, I choose to go after him after all. Making up some excuse to throw at Chloe – which she didn't question, I knew she wouldn't – I head down the steps after him. I'm not too sure where I'm going, so why did my feet just take off running in one very particular direction? I'm not one to question these things, and after what may have been meant to be an offensive, 'Go get 'im, Romeo!' from one of Sully's friends, I pick up speed. I'll feel ridiculous if my premonition about his whereabouts is wrong, but I'm not thinking about that now.

Apparently, my feet are very wise, as they stop about ten feet short of a very mope-y looking Sully, who was taking, as he said he would be, a walk. He turns over his shoulder to see me and his cheeks, even in this light, turn an obvious pink. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asks at once, squaring his shoulder in a very defensive way. I roll my eyes.

"I'm here to make sure you don't kill yourself. You sure seem upset enough. What's the matter?" That isn't _exactly_ what I'd meant to say, but close enough. He frowns and scoffs at me, turning and continuing to walk and I only grin. It's cute when he gets like this, all huffy. He does this a lot, and it usually gets him what he wants. Not this time. If everyone's going to be bending over backwards to make sure Sully's happy; I'll make a point of knocking him down once in a while.

"Come on, you can talk to me." I fall in step with him, slipping my hands in my pockets, mimicking his strides and posture. It was truly uncomfortable. He glances back over at me to see my mocking him, but I flash him one of my 'Chloe-can-I-borrow-your-Peach-Mango-body-spray-because-that's-the-one-that-makes-Sully's-eyes-flutter-when-I-walk-by' smiles, and he swallows any insult he was about to fire at me.

"Nothing's the matter." He insists, a bit less fiery this time. I can see right through him, I'm good at that. There's practically sweat popping up on his skin. What I don't understand is, why he can't tell me what's wrong?

"Come on, Sully. You can trust me." I promise quietly, pulling my hands out of my pockets. I'm being sincere now. I want… _need_ him to tell me. I need to help him. I can't look at his dulled eyes any more. He lowers his head and stares hard at his feet, as if mulling over whether to tell me or not. I pull my lower lip between my teeth and bit softly, praying he would just tell me already.

"It's… a personal thing. And kind of a long story. I don't think you wanna get involved." He replies after a while. I shut my eyes hard, having hoped he wouldn't do this. Somewhere in my mind, though, I knew he would. He's trying to play the hero, suffer in silence. Well, call me Rachel Dawes, because I'm not going to sit back and let _my_ Superman suffer. (Is that a weird reference? That's the only super hero couple I know. Wait… Rachel was Batman, wasn't she? Shoot, who's Superman's, then? … I know it's Wonder Woman, but what's her _real_ name? This is going to drive me _insane_…)

After realizing a few minutes had passed as I tried to remember Wonder Woman's secret identity, I look up at him. "Was _Mary Jane_ Wonder Woman?"

He stares down at me in awe. His expression lightens quiet a bit and he laughed aloud, making my heart soar. "You're weird. And it's Lois Lane. Mary Jane was from Spiderman, _numbskull_."

"Oh, of course!"

"Where did that come from, anyway?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that if you were a super hero and I was your female love-interest, if I would be the MJ type or come help you like Wonder Woman. What do you think? Wonder Woman's tights would be _torture_, but I like her better." Why not be honest? It could shock the truth out of him. After all, it wasn't _that_ weird for a gay guy to be thinking about stuff like that, right?

He's quiet for a while, and I study his face. The pink in his cheeks had darkened to a very dramatic red, which makes me smirk. Cute. He licks his lips and turns to meet my eyes again, a very confident grin on his lips. "Actually, I was thinking Catwoman. She's got whips and stuff, _hot_."

_Very_ smooth, Mr. Sullivan. There is no denying the blush creeping up under my own skin at the thought. "So you're into that kind of thing, are you?" I ask, my tongue darting out to wet my own lips. He watches, mesmerized. So I do it again. He shuts his eyes fast and hard, shuddering. When he opens his eyes, I do it one more time, slower, more deliberate. He looks away at once, groaning under his breath, as if I wouldn't hear it from like half a foot away.

"Cut that out."

"Cut _what_ out?"

"I'm serious, Cal, knock it off."

"I'm sure I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. You _must_ be specific,"

"Stop… with the tongue… thing…"

"What tongue thing?" I dragged my tongue along my upper lip slowly, half-lidding my eyes. He bites down hard on his knuckle, turning his head away, another groan floating into the night air. I almost laugh, how cute is that? He's getting all flustered. I'm _so_ milking this. "What's the matter, Sully? Does the 'tongue thing'… _turn you on_?"

He stops walking and looks at me. I can practically see the 'How did he know that?' and 'Gotta think of something…!'s bouncing around his pretty little head and I have to bite my tongue as not to laugh. He takes a long, slow breath before saying, "Cal, I'm going to have to request for your own good, that you don't tease me."

I blink at this. Is he really that worked up? I've hardly even done anything yet! I've known for a while – as confirmed by Henry, Malcolm, Danny, Booth, Chloe, JD, Madison (though I think this was partially JD's influence…), Beth, Lucy… jeez, even _Richard Allen_ had _hinted_ – that he had a thing for me. I didn't know it was this bad. I was flattered that he returned my feelings… I guess I didn't know that I could get under his skin _this_ easily. "Why's that, pray tell?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Just, because."

"… I see."

"Yup."

"… Was it the Wonder Woman comment that got you?"

"_Oh, my God_."

"Admit it. You _so_ wanna see me in tights."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"I do aerobics in tights, you know."

"You do _not_."

"You'll never know."

"Cunt."

"You wish."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You wish you could justify your little crush on me if I were a girl."

"M-my _what_?"

Yeah, I guess I may have gone a bit far with that, but if _I'm_ tired of these cat-and-mouse games, he must be _exhausted_. "Look, Sully, I'm usually not this direct, but I've gotta level with you. You're thing for me is so obvious _Madison_ figured it out. That's not a bad thing, mind you, I think it's cute that you're so bad with hiding your feelings, but everyone else – and I mean _everyone_ – has been telling me to just do something about it because it's very apparent that you won't, so here I go. Sully, I think you're very handsome and intelligent, you make me smile even when I don't want to, and I'd like to know if you want to go out with me some time."

The shock is very clear on his face and he mouths for a few seconds, breathless by my confidence, I would assume. I stand patiently, waiting for his reply, hands clasped between my back. I don't want to pressure him, but the tension is becoming too much for me after a moment so I clear my throat, frowning. He shakes his head. "Uh, yeah! Totally. Sure. Great."

I smirk. "Lovely." I step forward, now totally in his personal bubble if I wasn't already, and pushed myself up on my tiptoes, pressing my lips gently against his cheek. I can feel his neglected stubble poking against my skin, and I grin. Once I've dropped down to my heels, it occurs to me that the color of his face was almost a worryingly dark red. "You okay, sweetie?"

"Sw-_sweetie_?" He squeaks.

I laugh quietly. "Too soon, gotcha. Let's get back to the Inn, shall we?" I take a hold of his shoulder and begin to lead him back up the path that we've wandered down, when he stops me.

"Wait. Try that again."

"Try what again?"

"Kissing my cheek. I wasn't ready."

I blink a few times and shrug. "Alright," I say, approaching him again and leaned upwards. When I'm about reach his cheek, he turned his head, very suave, and catches my mouth with his. I'd like to say that it was something like fireworks, but I like to be original, so lets go with dynamite, since sparklers have got _nothing_ on this shit. I can't be too sure if he's done this before – well, obviously, he has, but I mean with a guy – because if not, the man's got natural born talent.

You know those sort of impulsive reactions you have when you get a really good kiss? The arms around his neck, foot popping, the whole enchilada? As embarrassing as it is, it happened. All of it, at the same time. Tilting my head to the side, I feel my foot lifting itself off the ground, only about an inch, though, so it's not that bad, I guess.

"Mr. Vandeusen? Mr. Sullivan?"

We break away at the same time and turn to see a very innocent-eyed Madison and a somewhat impressed looking JD watching us, both with their arms crossed over their chests, whether it was to brace themselves from the cold, or anything else, I'm not sure.

"Well, well." JD coos like a cat who'd just found a pair of wounded mice. "This is all very cute, but by request of Mr. Wellington," This is accompanied by a fake gagging, which makes Madison giggle, "the two of you have to get back to the house before you 'rip each other apart'. Which, we seem to have come just in time to stop, thank goodness."

Madison giggles behind her hands, looking up at the sadistic man who I fear may be poisoning her. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone."

"_You_ won't tell anyone, short stuff."

"_We_ won't tell anyone, JD."

"… _Fine_."

Then again, I may not have to be so concerned about her. "Thank you." I breathe, feeling the tension draining out of Sully beside me. The little girl nods and shoos JD up the path, making way for us to follow. I look up at the handsome blonde beside me, who returns to look and grins.

"Well, I sure seem to have wiped that smirk off your face, didn't I?"

"Actually, I'm gonna have to burst your bubble, that was more JD then you."

"Shut up."

He slides his hand in my back pocket and I take it out, to hold it. Like _hell_ I'll be his bitch, no matter how good a kisser he is. He looks down at me and snickers as we took the bickering young'uns back to the Inn. We are greeted by semi-applause, semi-laughter and Booth giving both of us long, emotional hugs, telling us how happy he is we finally got together.

I must say, sitting miserable next to Chloe really never was that fun. That's why I prefer sitting hip-to-hip with _Christopher_, watching him play poker with that serious face of his.

Ah, life's little pleasures.


	8. Tell Me How To Stay Strong: JimmyAbby

_**Title:**__ Tell Me How To Stay Strong_

_**Pairing:**__ Jimmy Mance / Abby Mills _

**Rating:** K

_**Warnings:**__ Spoilers _

**Summery:** Abby knows she's lucky. [Inspired by "I Can't Do It Alone" by 3OH!3.]

_**Note:**__ I wrote this on my brother's computer since my computer is in the shop... pray for him! ; ^ ;_

Their tale was never told under the pretences that it would be a love story. They hold one another, finally safe. Finally alone. They would never have to fear each other again. She could finally trust him with her whole heart. He was her Jimmy. He was her savior. He kept her sane. If it weren't for him, where would she be now? Likely locked in her bedroom with Henry.

Feeling his slowly beating heart against her shoulder, she closes her eyes. He's safe. Jimmy will protect her. She's finally ... asleep.


	9. Not Over You: ShaneJD Slash

_**Title:**__ Not Over You  
__**Pairing:**__ Shane Pierce / J.D. Dunn  
__**Rating:**__ K+  
__**Warnings:**__ Spoilererszzz -tired-  
__**Summery:**__ He never really, totally, got _all the way_ over it. [Song fic for David Archuleta's "A Little Too Not Over You". I recommend listening to it while you read; it makes it sound cuter. *heart*]_

_It never crossed my mind at all._

_It's what I tell myself._

_What we had has come and gone._

_You're better off with someone else._

_It's for the best, I know it is._

_But I see you._

_Sometimes I try to hide_

_What I feel inside,_

_And I turn around._

_You're with her now._

_I just can't figure it out._

I should have been over it by now. He's grown, fallen in love - with _her_ of all people - as if that doesn't make it so, so much worse. What did I do? I took her away. Take her far, far away. I wanted to prove to him that without her, I was his only option. I should have been from the start, anyway.

I didn't kill her. I could never kill Kelly; she's my friend. So I just pretended. I pretended that I had feelings for her; I stole any chance that he would have on being with her. I can't say I wasn't even a little happy when I heard she'd killed herself. I knew at that moment, I'd broken down the last barrier between us. It was all over now.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget._

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it._

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth._

_I'm just a little too not over you._

_Not over you...._

But he didn't understand. He came to me - well, not in the way I'd exactly wanted him to, but he did come after me, at least - and I told him. I told him about these things I've been thinking for so long, these dreaded "feelings" I've had. He didn't take it well. He insisted I killed Kelly, the only girl he ever loved, will ever love, I was lying, trying to cover my ass...

I then tried to comfort him by saying that was true, and he could now love me again. That didn't go down too well either. He knocked my unconscious again, tired a rope about my neck and strung me up, only a chair holding me from my doom. Tears were in his eyes as he screamed at me, told me I was horrible; that what I'd done was wrong, unfair, evil. I just listened to his voice. The voice I'd for so long had always saying my name, softly, soothingly, coaxing me to sleep. How I longed for him again, even then.

_Memories, supposed to fade._

_What's wrong with my heart?_

_Shake it off, let it go._

_Didn't think it'd be this hard._

_Should be strong, movin' on._

_But I see you._

_Sometimes I try to hide_

_What I feel inside._

_And I turn around,_

_You're with her now._

_I just can't figure it out._

Abby. She tried to save me. I remember, she fed him lies, told him stories to calm him. The tears in his eyes began to recede, as he believed her, so innocently. I wanted to tell her to stop. He shouldn't be lied to. He doesn't deserve it. After all that he's been through, he can't deal with more disappointment.

That man. Abby's father. He came in at the worst time, made him pull the life out from under me. I could see nothing but his face as my legs flailed for safety. Straining against the binds around my wrists, anything to save myself, to see him _smile_ again...!

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget._

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it._

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth._

_I'm just a little too not over you._

He caught me, kept me alive. Held me up until the rope was released. I gasped for air, drank in the feeling of life that I didn't know I'd miss so much. I looked at him. He looked back at me. He regretted it, I knew by the look in his eyes. That was the same look he had when I'd caught him sneaking outside my window in the night, only for Henry to come after him and shoo him away.

Even then, just seeing that familiar expression, I smiled under the duct tape. I wanted to laugh. He was still the same man I knew back then. It hurt to see him loaded into the back of the sheriff's truck. I leaned against the old pay phone. He stared at me, blankly, through the window. He expected me to laugh at him, to jeer and ridicule him. Part of me wanted to. Part of me wanted to laugh at him for honestly believing I don't love him.

_Maybe I regret everything I said,_

_No way to take it all back, yeah..._

_Now I'm on my own.._

_How I let you go, I'll never understand._

_I'll never understand, yeah, oohh.._

_Oohhh, oohhh, oohhhh.._

_Oohhh, ooohhhh, oohhh._

I now stare at him, watching me with menacing, defiant eyes through the steel bars. We've both been falsely accused of something, he blames me. I know he does. I can read him. We stare at one another, unwavering. I wonder what he's thinking. I wonder if he misses her more than he wants me. I know that he wants me. He must.

I open my mouth to speak, but he stands off his bench and approaches the bars. I go to do the same, but he puts his hand out to stop me. I do. He stares holes in my eyes, the intensity of his gaze making me shake. I'm not afraid of him. I just want him again, so badly that it hurts to look at him.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget._

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it._

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth._

_I'm just a little too not over you._

He stares at me for a long time, and before I know it, I've come to the barrier between us. He didn't stop me this time. He stares at me, resting his head against the bars. I stare back at him. How I wish there were no bars... He opens his mouth. I can smell him. I can feel myself going insane. He closes his eyes as he speaks, voice slow and meaningful.

"We missed you." He says softly, the ghost of his words passes over me through his breath. I want to cry. I can't. Resting my head against the bars, I look into his eyes, which he's trying to avoid. He turns his head in just the slightest of ways, his temple brushing against my bangs. I sigh, my eyes fluttering briefly.

"Every time you left after summer, everyone missed you and Henry. Kelly, Abby, Nikki... me." The softness in his voice is making me tremble. I need to hear this, but part of me just wishes he'd shut up and...! "We used to have competitions, the four of us, over who missed the two of you the most. Stupid things like 'Shane, if you miss J.D. most, hold your breath for forty seconds'... I almost passed out doing that one." He laughs gently. "I always won. Every time."

I wish I could speak. I want to prove to him that what he's saying means something to me. That it means _so_ much to me. He looks down at me and blinks slowly before tilting his head up and placing a kiss just barely to my forehead.

I cry.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget._

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it._

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth._

_And I really don't know what to do._

_I'm just a little too not over you._

_Not over you, oohhh.._


	10. Ctrl 3: DannyBooth Slash

_**Title:**__ Ctrl+3  
__**Pairing:**__ Danny Brooks / Joel Booth  
__**Rating:**__ K  
__**Warnings:**__ Cuteness~_

_**Summery:**__ E-mails are hard to write when you have nothing –or everything–to say._

_To: Joel Booth (joelbooth gmail . com)_

_Sent: Thurs 9/17/09 3:39 AM_

_From: Danny Brooks (dbrooks hotmail . com)_

_**Booth,**_

**I'm sorry for sending this so early – or late, however you want to think of it. We barely had time to talk this afternoon when you called, so I decided to send an e-mail. I wanted to makes sure that everything's going okay down there and that no one's picking on you. Not that they'd have any reason to, you're a great guy. But if they are, you can tell me and I'll**

Fuck.

Why was it so hard? He'd known Booth for four years, all through high school. Why should sending him one e-mail be so awkward?

He glanced to the top left side of the screen. His mouse hovered above **Inbox (1)**. He clicked on it, and his heart leapt into his throat. A smile pulled onto the corners of his mouth and he lowered his head, running a hand through his loose dreads.

_To: __Danny Brooks (dbrooks hotmail . com)_

_Sent: Thurs 9/17/09 3:39 AM_

_From: Joel Booth (joelbooth gmail . com)_

**Hey – didn't know if you were still up, but my roommate was in the room when we were on the phone, that's why I had to get off so fast. Anyway, I love you, have a good sleep, baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow. (:**

**Booth.**


End file.
